


HER! Wait... Him?

by girlcrushimnida



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlcrushimnida/pseuds/girlcrushimnida
Summary: For the first time, fate surprised me without I have a justification for it.





	

Once my mother told me that people often have different ways of dealing with grief, I don’t know exactly why she told me those kinds of things, but after so many years I think I can understand a little what she meant to say.  
While some people usually cry against a pillow pretending that nothing is happening or hide the tears with a smile, I just use the good old optimism.  
There is no better way of dealing with grief, I guarantee you that.  
I think my mom didn’t want that I dealt with it exactly that way, maybe that’s why sometimes I see her sighing in the kitchen while cutting some tomatoes and muttering things like "I should have created this boy better...". Apparently, she doesn’t understand that she created me perfectly fine.  
I think the criticism she has about my optimism comes from the fact that for people who are outside, it's just too annoying. Exchange phrases like "I wanted to go to the beach, but it's raining" for "The beach is even more beautiful and romantic with a little bit of rain" aren`t taken seriously by some people. I think the proof of that was the discredited look my mother gave me in my father's funeral, the fact that everyone was crying and I was with a small smile on my face while saying "he was thirty years old and was tired, paradise must be much more fun for a man with heart problems that couldn`t even run".  
See, I'm just saying and reflecting this whole thing with you because for the first time I haven`t dealt with optimism about some unexpected news.  
No, no shred of happy thoughts was thrown at that new bottle of unhappiness.  
For the first time, fate surprised me without I have a justification for it.


End file.
